the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Meeting Tiberius/Peter, Wendy, Lalamon, John, and Michael Get to Know Each Other
(Elsewhere in the deeper part of the forest, Alice’s group continued on until they looked around cautiously) Alice: I got a bad feeling about this part of the forest. Edmond: It’s dark and creepy. Gideon: Not to mention strange. Arthur: I may not know it, but it’ll get darker than lighter here. Cody: I suppose. Gideon: Do you think we’ll encounter wild animals? Omega: Probably. Arthur: Animals that eat straw? Omega: Some, but mostly lions, tigers, and bears. Kids: Lions? Arthur: Tigers? Omega: And bears. Alice: Lions, and tigers, and bears, oh my! (Suddenly, she got an idea) Alice: I got an idea! Arthur: What? Alice: This part of the forest is creepy, right? (The group nods) Alice: So, we can just calm ourselves and move along, chanting “lions, and tigers, and bears, oh my.” Gideon: (Realizing) That way, we can get out of here. Omega: Take it away, Alice. (Alice clears her throat and started) Alice: Lions, and tigers, and bears, oh my! (Then the group began to chant slowly and then quickly as they hurry along the Yellow Brick Road) Alice’s group: Lions, and tigers, and bears, oh my! Lions, and tigers, and bears, oh my! Lions, and tigers, and bears, oh my! Lions, and tigers, and bears, oh my! (Suddenly, something brown lunged out at Omega, knocking him down, much to the group’s shock) Arthur: What the…?! (The figure revealed himself to be a. He screeched at Omega, and then noticing Alice’s group, he lunged at them, making them run out of the way as Omega recovered and ran back to them in concern. The falcon panted savagely and then got tough) Falcon: Put them up, put them up! (He shadowboxes, much to the group’s fear now turning to confusion) Falcon: I, the brave falcon, Tiberius, won’t let any of you pull any tricks on me! I got the claws and eyes of a falcon! (Realizing while acting tough) Tiberius: What am I saying? I am a falcon. (The group got confused) Alice’s group: Uh…? (Dinah suddenly meows loudly at him, briefly startling Tiberius, but he got tough towards him. Alice noticed Tiberius got briefly scared, despite trying to act tough) Tiberius: Watch it! (Screeches) Try that again you, and you are ga-lue! (He pounces at Dinah, but he ran back to Alice. Seeing Tiberius walking up to her tough-like, Alice held Dinah protectively) Alice: I see that my cat here actually scared you. Tiberius: (Scoffs) I’m not scared. Just reacted. (He grabs Dinah’s face up to him and Alice got angry) Alice: Don’t touch him! (She smacks him across the face, making him release Dinah and then to the group’s surprise, except an angry Alice, Tiberius started to cry like a baby) Alice: Shame on you! Tiberius: (Crying) Why did you do that for? I didn’t hurt that cat! Alice: Well, you tried to. It’s bad enough you lunged at Omega here, but grabbing my little cat here…! Tiberius: (Crying) But you didn’t have to go and hit me! (He wiped his tears away while burying his face in his wings as he continued crying) Tiberius: (Crying) Is my beak bleeding? Alice: No! (Tiberius tearfully looked up at the group apologetically) Tiberius: (Crying) I ask of you to forgive me. I was just trying to prove that I’m not a coward by picking a fight. I am a coward. I have no courage at all. I mean, look at the circles under my eyes! I haven’t slept in weeks sometimes! Omega: Why not count sheep? Tiberius: (Sadly) That’s no good. I’m afraid of them. (He cries in his wings again as Alice’s group suddenly felt guilty and sympathetic towards him as he calmed his crying down) Alice: We all had no idea. (Alice turned to the group as Tiberius calmed his crying down) Alice: Huddle. (They huddled and talked quietly while Tiberius waited patiently) Alice: (Whispering) I feel sorry for him already. Gideon: (Whispering) Me too. (The group agreed quietly as well) Alice: (Whispering) And if we’d known, I wouldn’t have hit him. Omega: (Whispering) So, why don’t we let them tag along with us? Arthur: (Whispering) He’s got dreams like us. Alice: (Whispering) I don’t see why not. Cody and Edmond: (Whispering) I agree. Gideon: (Whispering) Here, here. (They turned to Tiberius and spoke normally) Alice: We were talking, as you both saw, right? Alice’s group: Yeah, right? Tiberius: Yes. Alice: Why not come with us to Emerald City to see the Wizard of Oz himself? Gideon: We’re going there with dreams of our own as well. Cody: Me, my siblings, Dinah, and Gideon’s dream is to get back home to Kansas. Arthur: And I’m asking for a brain. Omega: And I’m asking for a heart. Alice: So we’re sure the Wizard will give you courage. Tiberius: (In a hopeful happy voice) Really? (The group nods) Tiberius: (Getting happy) That’s very nice of you. No one ever wanted to help me. All the animals would do is pick on me for being scared. Gideon: Then, we’ll make you brave like a lion instead, for a falcon. Tiberius: Thank you. And if I had courage, well…. (He begins singing) Tiberius: Yes, life is sad, believe me, missy When you’re born to be a sissy Without the vim and verve But I could change my habits Nevermore be scared of rabbits If I only had the nerve I’m afraid there’s no denyin’ I’m just a dandelion A fate I don’t deserve But I could show my prowess Be like a lion, not a mow-wess If I only had the Nerve Oh, I’d be in my stride A king down to the core I would screech the way I never screeched before And then I’d caw and screech some more (On “caw,” he playfully raised his feathers up briefly, making the group giggle, and Tiberius smiled with them) Tiberius: I would show the dinosaurus Who’s king around the fores’ A king he’d better serve Why with my regal breezer I could be another Caeser If I only had the nerve I’d be brave as a blizzard (Then the others joined in) Omega: I’d be gentle as a lizard Arthur: I’d be clever as a gizzard Kids: If the Wizard is a Wizard Who would serve? Arthur: Then I’m sure to get a brain Omega: A heart Kids: A home Tiberius: The nerve (They then march along down the Yellow Brick Road together) Alice’s group: We’re off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz We’ll find he is a whiz of a wiz If ever a wiz there was If ever, oh ever, a wiz there was The Wizard of Oz is one Because, because, because, because Because, because Because of the wonderful things He does We’re off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (Elsewhere in the same forest, Wendy, John, Michael, Lalamon, and Peter continued their trek down the Yellow Brick Road talking with each other, apparently getting to know each other) Wendy: So, you dream of becoming a mechanic besides finding the lost princess and princes? Peter: Yes. On flying things. John: Like planes? Peter: Yes. And of course, magic flying broomsticks. (Seeing their broomstick, Wendy smiled and nods) Wendy: I sure hope you’ll accomplish your dream with the Wizard’s help. John: As well as with King George and Queen Mary’s help. Lalamon: My sentiments exactly. Michael: That's right. Peter: Thanks. And I sure hope you three’ll find your real past you told me you don’t know about. Wendy: Yeah. We only vaguely saw as toddlers and a baby two mysterious people staring down at us with gentle smiles. Michael: And then the next thing we knew growing up, is living with our mother in the tower. John: That is all. Peter: (Nods in an understanding way) Hmm…. (Suddenly, they heard footsteps approaching them from behind) Lalamon: What’s that? Wendy: I don’t know, but that can’t be good. Peter: Stay behind me. (Wendy, her brothers, and Lalamon go behind Peter for protection as he stood his ground, ready to protect them as the footsteps got closer) Coming up: Alice and Wendy’s groups finally meet and learning of the same goal they’re after, decide to team up and then meet up with a certain group of animals, one a fox, one an albatross, one a duck, one a parrot, one a rooster, one a teddy bear, and one a piglet, looking shifty towards them. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies